The present invention is a new and distinct variety of evergreen azalea of the genus Rhododendron. This new azalea, hereinafter referred to as ‘MNIHAR025’, originated from a planned cross hybridization in 2002 between the female azalea plant ‘Conleb’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,581) and the male azalea plant ‘Jay Valentine’ (unpatented) in a controlled environment in Lawrenceville, Ga. The present invention has both spring and fall blooming. ‘MNIHAR025’ has a compact, broadly globose freely branching growth habit, and cold hardiness.
The new plant was first propagated via semi-hardwood cuttings in 2005 in Dearing, Ga. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by semi-hardwood cuttings in Dearing, Ga. for over 7 years, four generations. ‘MNIHAR025’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via semi-hardwood cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘MNIHAR025’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.